


Art for "One look at you and my whole life falls in line"

by afteriwake



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Art for the fanfic "One look at you and my whole life falls in line" by pseudofoucault333.
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: WIP Big Bang 2020





	Art for "One look at you and my whole life falls in line"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pseudofoucault333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/gifts).



> A wallpaper and cover created for "One look at you and my whole life falls in line" by pseudofoucault333 for WIP Big Bang 2020.


End file.
